


He’s only a baby!

by Hannah2003



Category: Phandom
Genre: Baby, Confused Dan, Head Space, Little Space, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifier - Freeform, Pet Names, Phils rlly scared about his baby, Scared phil, Upset phil, daddy!Phil, dans just rlly cute, kiddnapping, littlw!dan, this is cute but weird at the same time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 23:29:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14199978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah2003/pseuds/Hannah2003
Summary: Dan gets kidnapped while in little space





	He’s only a baby!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! So I haven’t updated my other fic much recently (I’m sorry) but I will update soon!! Anyway,when I don’t update I will probs do some one shots so you can send in prompts!!   
> I will mostly do non smut related ones but if you request smut then I will!!   
> Love you all x

This is one of the rare days where I let phil take me shopping when I’m a little. But I’ve been little a lot recently and it seems unfair to phil to keep him indoors all the time, although he always says he doesn’t mind but sometimes I see him looking out the window onto the streets below and I can almost see him wishing he was down there, instead of inside with me.

‘Danny c’mon!’ Phils shrill voice snaps me out of my thoughts and I jump slightly. He sighs and walks over to me. I’ve been staring at the same pair of shoes for ages now,waiting for phil to finish paying but he seemed to have started a full blown conversation with the cashier. But now he’s standing in front of me with bags in hand, smiling gently at me.  
‘We can leave whenever ok?’ He says gently,reaching a hand out to me. I happily grab onto it and allow him to pull me into his side.   
Ok..’ I mumble and he gently squeezes my hand.

Phil drags into what feels like a hundred more shops but eventually he says we can stop off for some food, then he just wants to go to Tesco to pick up a few essentials and THEN we can go home and watch a film. He pulls me through some fancy revolving doors into a smal restaurant that apparently serves sushi (I’m not really listening to phil but that doesn’t matter,he knows what i’ll Eat and what i’ll Throw a fit over). He drags me over to a table in the far corner and sits me down before saying he’s just going to the toilet and can I decide what I want to eat while he’s gone? I mumble something that could be a yes,could be a no but he just takes it as a yes,kisses my head lightly and wanders off in the direction of the toilet. I grab the menu and read but the words jump up and down and switch thereselves around and I need my daddy to read it to me and help me decide. I slump back in my chair and grab one of the bags that phil dumped on the floor near me. I reach in and gently pull out a small plushie of a raccoon that phil brought me. It’s tiny, smaller than my palm and I love it. I gently hold onto him and start looking around the restaurant,surveying who’s in here with me. There’s quite a lot of couple from what I can see,sharing large platters of sushi. Maybe me and phil can share one?  
‘Hey little boy..’ I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I didn’t notice the man walking towards me and settling himself in Phils chair. I shrink away from him.  
‘Now c’mon..’ He says and I glance at the toilet doors,desperate for phil to come out and rescue me from this stranger. Phil doesn’t come.  
‘Didn’t your daddy ever teach you to be polite to people he knows?’ The man says and I sit up and look at him. He’s got very tanned skin with a mop of dirty blonde hair on his head. He doesn’t look like a friend of Phils,but I don’t know all of Phils friends..  
‘You know my daddy?’ I ask,scooting a little closer to him. He smiles at me. Although it’s not a kind and gentle smile that people give me when I’m being a little. It’s more of a dark, evil smile but I brush it off. He’s phils friend.  
‘Yeh sure,very good mates we are’ He says and I grin at him and start babbling on to him about phil. He starts looking nervous,constantly glancing at his phone and in the direction of the toilets.   
‘Sir?’ I ask and he suddenly grabs my arm tightly.  
‘Your daddy’s just messaged me sweetheart, he wants us to meet him outside in my van, he says this place it too tacky to eat in’ a waiter hears him and frowns,starting to come over. He notices her and tugs on my arm.  
‘Come on!’ He snaps and I’m suddenly scared again,he’s not a very nice man. He pulls me to my feet and starts dragging me to the entrance.  
‘But what about all our shopping!?’ I yell and he grips onto me tighter.  
‘You don’t need them now’ he says, pushing my through the revolving doors and into the street. There’s a big black van waiting out the front with another man in the drivers seat. I peer round.  
‘Where’s daddy?’ I ask,trying to pull out of the mans grip. He simply tightens it even more and pushes me towards the back of the van.  
I squeal and pull away but he’s stronger than me.  
‘Shut up!’ He whispers in my ear and I’m starting to slip out of my little space now, realising how much trouble I’m going to be in when phil finds out I went off with this man. He shoves me into the back of the van and shuts the doors quickly. I hear the engine start up and suddenly I’m hurtling towards the walls and back again. I scream again. The man suddenly turns around and shows me his knife. He pokes it through the bars separating us and says   
‘I swear to god if you don’t keep that pretty mouth of your shut I will give you a reason to scream, and it won’t be a good reason either’  
I quickly shut my mouth and wait for him to turn around, and that’s when I start crying. I want phil.  
***************  
I’m just coming out the toilets when I notice Dan’s not on the chair I left him at. I fly to the table and notice that all the bags are still there,but dan isn’t.  
‘Dan?’ I ask and people turn around to look at me, but dan doesn’t come to me. A waiter comes over to me.  
‘Are you okay sir?’ She asks,tucking her hair behind her ears.  
‘Yes! No! I don’t know!’ I say and I frantically look around the restaurant again.  
‘Sir?’ She asks again and I grab her shoulders.  
‘Did you see dan anywhere?’ I gabble and she gently pushes my hands off her.  
‘Sir I’m going to have to ask you to leave if you don’t calm down’ she says and I take a deep breath trying to calm myself but inside I’m screaming at her to tell me where dan is.  
‘My boyfriend..’ I get out. ‘ I went to the toilet and left him there’ I point to the table. ‘He’s not there anymore! Did you see him go any where? Please he needs me!’  
She glances at the table and I see her face pale.  
‘Please tell me..’ I whimper,allowing tears to fall.  
‘ there was a man...’ she whispers and I see some form of realisation cross over her face.  
‘I thought the man knew him...’  
‘What happened!’ I cry,grabbing her again and this time she doesn’t stop me.  
‘I don’t know what was said fully but I heard the man saying that some guy... phil Maybe?.... said this place was too tacky to eat in and that you were going some where else? Then they left out front and got into a van,but I thought they knew eachother!’   
I gulp and run outside. But I’m too late. There’s no van. And Dan’s no where to be seen. I run back inside and more people are staring at me,bleating information to me about the guy dan went off with. Blonde. Tall. Tanned. Held Dan’s arm. I barely take any of it in. Oh god why did dan go off with him? I think, but then my brain helpfully makes me remember. Today was a little day, dan would believe anything this guy said if he said I said it. 

****************  
We’ve been driving around for hours now, and I can feel myself slipping into little space even more as the minutes tick by. I keep crying silently but every now and again I make a small hiccup noise and the guy driving yells at me,which of course makes me cry even harder. I can’t tell if they mean what they’re saying they’re going to do to me or if they’re just bluffing and trying to scare me,but whatever they’re doing I’m terrified.  
************

The van suddenly halts to a stop and I look up. I think I must have fallen asleep. The back doors are suddenly opened up and some hands reach in to grab me. I wriggle out of the way.  
‘For fuck sake c’mon!’ The Guy snared and suddenly his big hand grabs my ankle and pulls me out into the day light. I blink and huddle down.  
‘Oh he’s pretty..’ I hear but I don’t look up. Hands grab at my hips and tug at my clothes. I struggle against them. Suddenly a hand comes up and slaps me hard. I feel backwards.  
‘Stop fucking moving or i’ll Do much worse to you.’ Someone whispers and I glance up to meet their eyes.  
He’s shorter than the man in the restaurant, with a shaven head and menacing green eyes. I look away slightly and he coos at me.  
‘Aren’t you pretty?’ He says,tilting my chin up more.  
‘Thank you Sir..’ I murmer,desperate to please and stop anything bad happening to me. It doesn’t work.  
The man laughs harshly at me and tugs at my ear. I cry out and suddenly he punches my stomach.  
‘What did I say on the way here?’ He snarls ‘to shut up or I would be less kind?’ He asks and I nod slightly.  
‘Good boy..’ he whispers and suddenly takes my hand and gently guides me into a shabby looking house. I keep my head down and just follow them. They lead me through a dirty hallway,strewn with take away packets and needles for which I presume are for some type of drugs, then they lead through a door under the stairs into a basement. They switch on a tacky light and shove me to the floor. Then they give me a grubby blanket and switch off the light. I’ve no idea on the time but I presume I’m meant to go to sleep, I look at them standing in the doorway and they laugh at me, then shut the door and I’m left in darkness.

*************  
I called the police,and they said they will do their best to find the guy and find dan,but it’s not enough. They don’t understand and phil can’t explain but when he say dan needs him, he desperately means it. Dan will be slipping in and out of little space,going from being rebellious and not doing what he’s told,to doing everything they tell him to do and honestly,phil doesn’t know what’s worse, dan being defiant or dan being a good boy.   
I’m snapped out of my thoughts by another phone call,I rush to grab it. But it’s just my mom,asking me what’s happening. I called her and Dan’s parents earlier in the day to explain what’s happened but I barely gave them any information,I was too hysterical.  
‘Mom I really haven’t got The time!’ I snap,but my mom isn’t fazed at all by it.  
‘Oh phil’ she whispers and I just break up. I’ve been so scared and worried all day and now I’m being shown some proper care, and I just can’t handle it. I’m dans daddy. I promised I would always protect him, and looks where we have ended up. I dragged him out on a little day when I knew all he wanted to do was stay indoors and cuddle, and left him alone in what I thought was a safe space, and now Dan’s gone, maybe forever.  
‘ Phil please calm down’ my mom begs down the phone,but I just cry harder.  
‘I can’t calm down mom!’ I yell ‘ Dan’s just a baby!’ I sob and I hear her in take of breath.  
‘Phil... Dan’s 26... he can look after himself..’ she says confused by my sentence, and I can’t stop myself from blurting it all out with just a slight twist.  
‘No... Dan’s a baby... he gets these moods where I need to do things for him and help him and he was in one today and I dragged him outside and left him alone!’ I cry and I hear my mom release her breath slightly.  
‘Phil.... you left him to go to the toilet. That’s not a bad thing, you can’t keep him by your side 24/7 phil.’ She says gently and I know what she’s saying is true but I just can’t bring myself to believe her. I need someone to blame for what’s happened and so far,I’m the only culprit.  
‘ but I want to’ I reply and I hear my voice crack slightly on the end of the sentence.  
I put the phone down before she can say anything more too me and for the first time since I got with dan,I sit in my bed alone and cry myself to sleep.  
************  
It’s been 14 days since dan was kidnapped, 2 weeks of complete torture and agony for me so god knows what it’s like for him. I’ve been searching the streets of London for him for hours on end and I’m constantly calling the police station for updates. They’ve taken statements with everyone in the restaurant and checked the CCTV but it’s too fuzzy and they can’t get a clear enough image of him. I’ve watched the CCTV footage back twice now,just to see if I recognised the man but sadly I don’t, and it’s heart breaking to watch dan on his own cluchting that plushie I brought him that day and then get whisked away by a stranger. It’s even more heart breaking to watch him struggle away from the man. I cried so much while watching it. Pj and Chris keep calling me to see if there is anything new but I keep denying there calls. Until today I’ve been denying everyone’s calls unless it’s the police station or a withheld number,just in case it’s them calling me to demand money or something,but so far nothing.   
I’m sitting on the sofa on my laptop,frantically googling ways to make CCTV footage clearer when my phone rings and I almost choke when I see the caller ID. Danny❤️.  
‘Dan?’ I ask but I get no response. The line just goes dead. I stare at my phone for a good ten minutes before I snap into action,calling the police station and telling them that I got a call from Dan’s phone and is there any way they can trace it? They tell me to come to the station as quick as I can,as they CAN check back to where the call was made. As I rush around the house grabbing my coat and keys,my heart rate seems to go up and up and up.  
*****************

They traced the call to an estate just outside of London. Apparently it’s a bad estate,police are always round there and I want to yell and cry and ask why they didn’t check there first but I just listen to them as they frantically ship men out to them, and I beg to go with them. They refuse of course,but they can’t stop me from forcing my way through. They eventually let me go, and I think it’s only because they don’t want to waste any time. Every minute is precious to Dan’s life and I’m terrified that we will be too late and I will have lost dan forever,but I don’t give up hope just yet. As we speed through traffic and red lights I pray to god that dan will be okay, and that nothing bad happened to him. But in my head I know that he’s going to have some lasting damage,I just hope to god that he can get through it.  
*************  
We arrived about ten minutes ago but they haven’t gone in yet,and they’re still refusing to go in. I keep begging them to but they say they don’t know what they men in there could do, so they don’t want to rush it or dan could end up even more hurt than he already is. Eventually after a lot of discussion over the phone,they surround the house and bash through the door,after another few minutes the police lead two men outside,saying that they’re arresting them but I’m not bothered about them for the time being. I’m just desperate to see where dan is.   
They bring him out. And nothing could have ever prepared me for the sight of dan,lying on a stretcher,covered in bruises. I gasp and run over.  
He’s shirtless,and his entire torso is black and blue,he’s got a long jagged cut across his stomach that clearly needs stitching and several burn marks, he’s got his jeans on, the same jeans he wore on the day he was kidnapped,but they’re torn and bloody. There’s a large ring around his neck,red and sore,almost like they tried to strangle him,but the worst of all is his face. It’s been left almost untouched,with just a small bruise on his cheek and a hand Mark over it,but his lips are chapped badly and bleeding, and it’s clear to me that he’s been made to give blowjobs to these men. I feel sick to the stomach.   
‘Sir we need to get him to hospital’ a women says,gently touching my arm and I just silently nod and climb in beside him. He’s unconscious at the moment,but the women says he was wide awake when they went into him. She anxiously asks dan questions but he seems unable to answer them.   
‘We’re halfway to the hospital when dan suddenly wakes up again. I gently shush him and hold onto his hand but he seems even more distressed by my touch. He tries to get up but the paramedic pushes him down gently and tells him to stay calm,that he’s safe. He struggles again.  
‘Ra....ra....coon....’ he mutters around his oxygen mask and the women looks confused. He raises his head slightly,wincing when his neck moves, and looks around before pointing at the small,dirty raccoon toy I brought him on the day he was kidnapped. My eyes fill with tears and I reach over to get it for him. His hands clasp round it tightly as tears begin to slip down his face.  
‘Ph.....phil?’ He asks and I grab his hand again which makes him jump.  
‘Shhhh’ I whisper ‘I’m right here. I promise I’m not going anywhere’  
*****************  
The sick bastards poisoned him with carbon monoxide. He’s been in hospital for a week now and is slowly showing signs of recovery,but he’s mostly hysterical. I visit him everyday from one right the way through till six when he’s meant to have dinner and settle down to watch some tv,but whenever I go to leave he lets out heart wrenching sobs. He’s breifly explained what the men said to him and he is constantly saying sorry and begging not to be punished. My heart breaks each time he begs. I constantly tell him that it wasn’t his fault and that he’s in no trouble, but these men clearly filled his head with lies so now he doesn’t know who to believe.  
‘Daddy?’ He murmers And I jerk awake. I look down at him and notice how alert he seems.  
‘Baby? Are you okay darling?’ I ask,brushing a piece of his fringe off his forehead. He nods under my hand and starts to cry silently. I gently wipe his tears away.  
‘What’s wrong baby?’ I ask and he grips my hand even tighter.  
‘I just really love you daddy..’ he says and I smile slightly and kiss his lips.  
‘I love you too baby,so so much’ I whisper.

 

~ fin


End file.
